A problem exists with mowers, and especially mowers using lateral grass exits and catchers, wherein the mower housing can only correctly function when traveling in one direction. For example, it is impossible to propel a mower directly adjacent to an obstacle if the mower outlet is on the side of the mower adjacent to the obstacle, such as a fence or wall for example. Even if a grass catcher is not installed, grass and other debris are prevented from proper mower housing exit by proximity to the obstacle. Simply providing an exit on each side of the mower housing is not usually a successful solution because proper grass and debris exit is also a function of blade rotational direction. In addition to this problem, there exist further issues with most mower housing and blade designs. One problem is mower noise. It has been established that hydraulic motors, for example, are quieter than are direct mechanical drives. An additional problem exists in the design of most blades in that insufficient lift of grass and debris is the norm.
One proposed solution has been to design multiple blade housings with counter-rotating blades, a feature that adds complexity and problems to blade drive designs. The present apparatus solves the above problems with a multi-blade housing having hydraulic drive, coincidentally rotating blades, and blades that provide lift of grass and debris. The apparatus further provides bi-directional blade travel choice, and housing doors on both sides of the housing.